


Consonance

by rosenkrone



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories with various LL characters.  Some are shippy, most are generally fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr account (pasdechat)

Rin could barely contain her laughter as she watched Hanayo clasp her hands together and give Maki a pleading look. Maki averted her gaze, cheeks turning slightly pink as she wound a strand of hair around her finger.

“Please Maki-chan?”

Maki hesitated and Rin knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in.

“I.. suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

Hanayo practically beamed, reaching forward to grasp Maki’s hands. “You’ll look amazing, I just know it! You won’t regret it, I promise!”

Maki mumbled something that Rin couldn’t quite catch and allowed herself to be seated in one of the chairs. Hanayo carefully ran her fingers through Maki’s hair before separating a few strands and braiding them together.

Despite the redness spreading across her cheeks, Maki was quick to glare at Rin when she finally noticed her taking in the whole scene and trying not to laugh. It only served to amuse Rin further, knowing that she was fine as long as Hanayo was in the room.

 

* * *

 

“U~ mi~ chan~”

Kotori carefully pressed her finger against Umi’s cheek and Honoka gasped in shock as she watched the scene unfold. This was a horrible idea. It would only end in tears. Or pain. Or both. She backed away, ready to dart out the door before she was caught.

“I don’t know about this…”

Kotori laughed, turning to Honoka with a grin. “She’s asleep, now is the perfect time.”

“Are you sure about this?”

Kotori settled next to Umi, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and motioning for Honoka to join them. She stepped forward, holding her breath and watching Umi carefully for any signs that she was only pretending to be asleep.

“Nothing will happen.”

Honoka stuck her tongue out at Kotori before taking her place at Umi’s other side. She hesitantly placed her arm around Umi before glancing at the phone in Kotori’s hand. Umi let out a soft sigh and both of them froze. Sharing a look, they both leaned forward, placing quick kisses on Umi’s cheeks while Kotori captured the moment with the camera on her phone.

 

* * *

 

Nico liked to think she was a patient person. She hadn’t said a word at the blushing. Or the casual touches. But there was only so much a person could take.

“Are we here to study or to flirt?”

Eli had the grace to blush before averting her eyes and attempting to scribble something in her notebook.

Nozomi leaned forward with a smile. “Is Nico-chi jealous?”

“Of course not!” Nico huffed, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back in her chair. “I’m just trying to pass these classes and you two are being ridiculous. It’s distracting.”

“Are you sure you don’t just need a hug?”

Nico’s eyes narrowed as Nozomi stood up. She seemed amused but Nico recognized that look. Nothing good ever came from that look.

Nozomi darted forward and Nico nearly fell off the chair in an attempt to escape. Casting a look at Eli, she shouted out, “Aren’t you going to do something about this?”

Eli offered her a shrug, watching the two of them and biting her lip to keep from laughing and Nico yelped as Nozomi caught her around the waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, Nico-chi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of Kotori/Umi fluff

A dull thud fills the practice area as the arrow hits the target and Kotori grins when she notices that it has landed within the center. Umi reaches up to brush her bangs back, pausing when she notices Kotori’s presence.

“Ah, sorry. Have you been waiting long?”

There is a soft smile that plays around her lips, barely noticeable, but the sight still makes Kotori’s stomach flutter nervously as she approaches. Her fingers toy with the strap of her bag as she reaches Umi’s side. “If you want to practice for a while longer, I don’t mind.”

Umi studies the target for a moment and Kotori can see the indecision in her gaze. “I wouldn’t want to bore you.”

“Watching you is never boring!”

“Kotori, you’ve seen me do this a thousand times.” She glances away in an attempt to hide the growing redness in her cheeks.

“And each time it’s amazing! I doubt I could even hit the target.”

“It’s not that difficult. I could show you… if you want.”

The offer surprises both of them, Umi’s flush darkening once she realizes the implications of what has been said. Her grip on the bow tightens and Kotori quietly reaches out, placing a hand on Umi’s arm before responding softly.

“I’d like that. If you don’t mind.”

-

Kotori has a tendency to forget that once Umi sets her mind on something, she directs all of her energy toward it with a single-minded focus.

Umi lightly brushes her hand across Kotori’s body, adjusting her stance, her posture, even her grip, completely oblivious to the effect this touch is having on her student. A shiver runs down her spine as fingers prod at her hip and Umi comes to stand behind her, a solid presence against her back.

“Loosen your grip.” The voice is soft against her ear and Kotori takes a deep breath as Umi guides the movement of her arm and hand, lightly drawing the arrow back in an easy motion.

Umi’s other arm slips around her waist and Kotori unconsciously leans back, her pulse racing as the instructions are murmured against her ear. She can barely focus on the words, nearly missing her cue to release the arrow. Her fingers fumble for a moment and she nearly drops the arrow until Umi corrects her hold.

It lands with a clatter, bouncing off the mark at an awkward angle, but Umi remains optimistic despite the failure. “Well, it did hit the target.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoka/Umi/Kotori cuteness

Glancing over to make sure Honoka was following, Kotori quietly made her way to where Umi was sitting. Once she was close enough, her hands were quickly placed over Umi's eyes while Honoka leaned forward, amusement shining in her eyes.

 

“Guess who!”

 

She could feel Umi blink, lashes brushing lightly against her palms, almost ticklish, and Kotori bit back the urge to giggle.

 

“Well the voice is Honoka but the hands are much too delicate…” Umi reached up, hesitantly running her fingers across the hands on her face. “…Kotori?”

 

The giggle managed to escape as she pulled her hands back and Kotori hoped her face wasn’t as heated as it felt when Umi turned to them with a fond expression. Honoka was quick to react, wrapping her arms around Umi’s shoulders and nearly taking both of them to the floor. “Umi-chan!? My hands could be delicate!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some Maki & Hanayo moments

The temperatures had dropped without warning and Maki was starting to regret only taking a light coat with her. Pulling the fabric just a bit tighter, she did her best to ignore the chill, focusing instead on walking at a steady pace.

 

The sound of Hanayo’s voice made her pause and Maki glanced to her side, surprised to find a severe scowl being directed her way. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Hanayo was unraveling a scarf from around her neck and pressing it into Maki’s hands. She stared at the soft fabric in confusion, wanting to refuse the offer but not knowing how to word it without sounding rude.

 

She must have looked lost because Hanayo was stepping forward within moments, stretching to stand on her toes to wrap the scarf around Maki until she was satisfied, gloved hands carefully securing the loose ends.

 

A soft, flowery scent filled her senses and Maki reached out, gripping one of Hanayo’s hands before she could change her mind. Her face felt as if it was burning but she made sure to meet Hanayo’s gaze as she thanked her. The warm smile she received in return was almost enough to make her forget about the the chill in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napping cuteness

She could hear them.  Whispering,giggling, other things that she didn’t want to think too hard about. Again.  Forgetting she even in the same room.  Sitting right next to them.  Nico frowned, inching as far away as possible.  There were just certain things a person did not need to know about their classmates.  She picked up one of the books that Hanayo had left in the club room, needing something, anything to focus on other than what was happening to her right.

 

It worked for the most part.  Until there was a sudden pressure against her shoulder.  Nico’s brow twitched and she had to remind herself not to throw other people’s belongings.  "Nozomi, I swear on…“

 

Her voice trailed off when she noticed how quiet it was.  No laughter, no teasing, only the soft sounds of steady breathing.  Glancing over her shoulder she could see Eli snuggled into Nozomi’s side, fast asleep.  Holding her breath, Nico let her finger press into Nozomi’s cheek and let out a puff of air when nothing happened.

 

Attempting to adjust herself into a more comfortable position, Nico squeaked when Nozomi shifted closer instead.  Struggling against the additional weight proved to be futile but Nico shoved her once more for good measure before grumbling under her breath.  "Just don’t blame me if you get a crick in your neck.  Idiot.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Umi realized what was happening, it was far too late.  Honoka is sprawled across her lap, a solid, snoring weight that keeps her from moving.  Then there is Kotori, fast asleep against her shoulder and showing no signs of waking any time soon.

 

With a resigned sigh, Umi settles back, her free hand playfully tweaking Honoka’s nose in a small act of revenge.  Honoka’s only reaction is to curl closer, wrapping her arms securely around Umi’s waist while hiding her face from view.

 

She lets her head fall to rest against Kotori’s and tries not to think of the soft strands of hair tickling her neck.  A slight murmur catches her ear, Kotori sleep talking as she shifts closer and Umi’s cheeks flare to life as her arm is pressed even more securely against a certain part of Kotori’s anatomy.  Umi stiffens and the sudden giggle is unmistakable.  

 

“Ko-Kotori!”  She can feel the laughter that is being held back.  "I know you’re awake!“

 

* * *

 

Rin reaches out, her fingers tugging lightly at Maki’s hair as she muses.  "Her fingers are always like ice.”  She twists the strands, watching as they neatly curl around her hand.

 

Maki’s nose wrinkles and Hanayo nervously glances around, pinching Rin’s wrist until she releases the lock of hair.  "It has been cold lately.“  

 

A mischievous smile appears on Rin’s face and she leans against Hanayo, hugging her tightly around the waist.  Hanayo pales, not sure if she is ready for the idea Rin is about to share.  

 

—

 

Maki is comfortably warm when she wakes, though her mind is rather fuzzy on the details.  A yawn escapes and as she moves to cover her mouth, she realizes that she is wearing gloves.  Fuzzy mittens, to be exact.  Covered in little cartoon bowls of rice.

 

Blinking a few times to clear her vision, Maki notices a few other details.  Such as the scarf wrapped clumsily around her neck.  She is in the music room, the familiar features of the room becoming clearer with each second.  It takes her a while longer to realize that she is not alone.  Rin and Hanayo are curled up next to her sides, fast asleep.  

 

The urge to panic rises, but she is still half asleep, the comforting warmth slowly but surely making her eyes flutter shut once more.    


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin & Maki written for the prompt "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats."

“Maki-chan! You came, nya~”

The echoing meow caught Maki off guard and her eyes widened when she saw the small kittens tumbling around Rin’s legs. 

“This is your emergency?” 

“I may have accidentally, sort of, adopted five cats.” Rin gave her a sheepish smile, or at least Maki was guessing it was supposed to be a smile. It was hard to tell when her eyes were watering and her cheeks were starting to look just a little puffy. 

Maki’s eyes narrowed. “And?”

“And I may be slightly allergic to them…” Rin’s voice trailed off, her face contorting slightly as a sneeze escaped. She sniffed before glancing at Maki with a hopeful look. 

“No.” Maki crossed her arms, trying to remain firm when Rin picked up one of the kittens, holding it in front of Maki’s face. She swore silently, knowing it was futile even as it let out a soft squeak and a tiny paw batted at her nose.


	7. Chapter 7

As Maki turned the corner, the first thing she saw was Hanayo stretching her arms above her head.  Her eyes unconsciously began to follow the line of Hanayo’s body, lingering just a little too long on the stretch of bare skin that was revealed.  She knew it wasn’t right to stare, especially when Hanayo wasn’t even aware of her presence.

Inhaling sharply and averting her gaze before she was caught, Maki tried to put some distance between them.  In her haste, she forgot about her surroundings and ended up hitting the edge of the wall with her face, letting out an undignified noise.

Hanayo turned, eyes widening in surprise as she caught sight of Maki holding her hands to her forehead and wincing.  "Maki-chan! Are you okay?!“

”’m fine…“

There was only a moment of hesitation before Hanayo began to search for the first aid kit.  Maki let herself sink to the floor, hands moving to cover her whole face as the embarrassment began to set in.

"Let me have a look.”  

Maki slowly lowered her hands, eyes firmly fixed on the ground as Hanayo gently poked at the area, fussing over her far more than necessary.  

“It looks like it’s just a scrape.”  

Hanayo’s words barely registered in her mind until Maki felt a slight pressure against her forehead.  She looked up just as Hanayo leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to the injured area before placing a brightly colored bandage over it.

Maki could only stare in shock as Hanayo began to lecture her about being more careful, mind still trying to process what had just happened.


End file.
